MIS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE parte 2
by PaolaDirectioner
Summary: Isabelle: Después de presentarse nos llevan a mi y a Andrew (el otro chico de mi distrito) a una especie de tren bueno en realidad si es un tren subimos a el sin decir una palabra y quien no estaría callado con esta situación siento que me voy a derrumbar y que voy a empezar a llorar sin parar pero me resbalo cuando vamos caminando para sentarnos.


Isabelle:

me despierto gracias a los rayos de el sol que atraviesan mi ventana abro los ojos muy lentamente despues de unos minutos de solo estar con los ojos abiertos y acostada en la cama mi mama llega a mi habitacion y parece algo enojada por encontrarme todavia en la cama - Isabelle cambiate ya! - me dice y me da un vestido negro con algunas decoraciones grices y un poco largo y sale de mi habitacion ruedo los ojos y tomo el vestido me lo pongo y me cepillo el cabello me lo dejo suelto,bajo a desayunar cuando llego al comedor encuentro a mi hermano de 13 años - buenos dias mauricio - le digo soriendo - hola hermanita - me sonrie con ternura y yo a el me siento a su lado y espero a que mama nos sirva el desayuno cuando mi mama llega nos sirve un plato de cereal y un jugo mauricio se lo come mas bien casi lo devora yo solo suelto una pequeña risa mientras me termino mi comida y me paro mientras camino asia la puerta esperando a mauricio y a mi madre mauricio llega y yo le tomo la mano mientras salimos de la casa para ir al edificio de justicia pero el me suelta la mano cuando ve a sus amigos y va con ellos yo les sonrio y los saludo con la mano despues de seguir camianando me encuentro con mis amigas Carmen y Lucy empezamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia hacemos la fila para que nos saquen un poco de sangre de el dedo espero como cinco minutos me sacan la sangre doy algunos pasos esperando a carmen y lucy primero llega lucy y luego carmen seguimos caminando asta casi estar enfrente de el edificio de justicia de nuevo platicamos asta que llega la mujer de el capitolio que va a decir quienes son los tributos de este año- bienvenidos amigos mios sean bienvenidos - dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro,unas largas pestañas con un rididulo vestido naranja y un sombrero que combina con el su rostro esta lleno de maquillaje me interumpo de mis pensamientos para seguir hablando con lucy por que carmen siempre guarda mucho silencio en estos momentos aunque sea el mismo video que siempre ponen cuando el video se acaba - bueno como siempre primero las damas - dice caminando asia la urna de las mujeres yo y lucy dejamos de hablar y mi corazon se acelera como todos los años se que no saldre elegida pero siempre me pasa lo el papel de la urna y se acerca rapidamente al microfono abre la boca muy lentamente, en el aire se puede sentir la gran tencion de todos mi corazpn se acelera cada vez mas rapido - ISABELLE ROYERS -dice sonriendo en ese momento siento las lagrimas en mis ojos siento que me voy a desmayar aprieto los puños para no empezar a llorar empiezo a caminar medio tambaleante asia donde esta la mujer de el capitolio y todos se apartan de mi para dejar que pase cuando voy llegando escucho un grito ahogado - NO POR FAVOR ISABELLE NO SE LA PUEDEN LLEVAR - es mi hermano que viene corriendo asia ami pero los agentes de la paz lo detienen voy corriendo asia el y lo abrazo con ternura tratando de hacerme la fuerte para que no se preocupe por mi -tranquilo mauricio tranquilo - digo abrazandolo fuerte - voy a estar bien no te preocupes - le digo y en se momento los agentes de la paz nos seperan a el lo llevan con todos los demas niños y puedo notar que empieza a llorar a mi por otro lado me llevan denuevo con la mujer de el capitolio subo a donde ella esta y miro a todos y busco con la mirada a mauricio pero no lo encuentro me apreto mas los puños y espero no llorar frente a todos ellos despues la mujer dice el nombre de el tributo varon al cual no presto mucha atencion el llega serio pero igual casi llorando cuando se pone al lado de la mujer ella dice - que esperan saludense - volteo a ver al tributo varon y le extiendo mi mano para saludarlo el me saluda igual despues ella dice - FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU PARTE- los agentes de la paz llegan y nos llevan a mi y al otro chico a cada quien una habitacion diferente me quedo viendo asia la ventana de la habitacion derrepente la puerta se abre y veo que son Carme y Lucy ellas solo me abrazan muy fuerte- chicas tranquilas - les digo tratando de no llorar - me van a asfixiar y me mataran antes que en los juegos...-mis palabras son interumpidas por las dos - no digas eso tu vas a salir viva nosotras lo sabemos - me dicen casi llorando y abrazandome - Isabelle tu eres mejor que ellos tu les puedes ganar con facilidad - me dice carmen - por favor no tengo oportunidad contra los demas distritos - les digo con algunas lagrimas recoriendo mi rostro - Izzy vas a estar bien entendido - me dice lucy,izzy me lo avian puesto como apodo desde que me conocieron pero a mi no me gusta tanto - recuerda que te queremos...- la interrumpen cuando un agente de la paz llega y las saca a las dos - IZZY TE QUEREMOS SE FUERTE - me dicen las dos me quedo mirandolas asta que cierran la puerta vuelvo a ir asia la ventana no puedo mirarla cinco segundos cuando se vuelve a abrir la puerta pero esta vez es mauricio el viene corriendo asia mi y se me lanza asia mis brazos lo abrazo limpiandome las lagrimas rapidamente - Isabelle por favor tienes que ganar no me puedes dejar - me dice rapidamente y sollosando no se que decirle se me an acabado las consolaciones me limito a abrazarlo cada vez mas fuerte - no llores entendido eh?- le digo alzandole su menton con mi mano para que me mire - yo voy a ganar y eso no lo dudes - digo sonriendole tiernamente - prometeme que esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos - me dice intentando de parar de llorar - te lo...-llega el agente de la paz y se lo lleva delicadamente y rapidamente - te lo PROMETO - digo cuando la puerta se cierra y me deja completamente sola me siento en el sillon de la abitacion esperando a que mi madre venga pero pasan los minutos y ella no aparece -vaya ni siquiera a venido a despedirse de mi por ultima vez - pienso algo triste despues de otros minutos se abre la puerta levanto mi mirada esperanzada que sea mi madre pero.. no lo es,es la mujer de el capitolio - ya nos tenemos que ir - me dice sonriendo como siempre - por sierto soy maril - me dice mientras me agarro un brazo y me lleva afuera de la habitacion acia el tren


End file.
